


Thank You

by writingissues



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were never going to be enough words or action, to truly spell out how thankful he was for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon me and my friend rboz came up with, that when Levy has the twins she ends up having to have a c-section. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Twins are the ones imagined in Gajeel's 488 confession, and as well from the LN 'Trouble Twins'.

Having a family or having children was something Gajeel never believed were in the cards for someone like him. And even now he had a hard time believing it as he stared at the two (two!) bassinets next to the bed. Levy was laying down a book in her hands a sight he knew he would never grow tired of. That even just a year ago such a scene seemed impossible, but there it was.

He was too lucky of a man who did the things he did.

But he would never regret taking the chance at happiness she offered him, the chance of happiness he was able to give her.

“Gajeel?” her voice was soft, “is everything okay?” he blinked shuddering for a moment as he came out of whatever daze he had been in (maybe Lily was right, he was taking to many s-class jobs).

“Yeah” he grinned making his way over to their bed, of course making a cursory glance over to the twins. Before crawling on his hands and knees on the mattress making his way over to her open arms. Causing levy to laugh as he wrapped himself around her. Gajeel gave a deep sigh as he buried his face into her chest. “and you?” he said glancing up at her, his red eyes connecting with her brown ones.

“Everything is great.” She smiled at him, her red glasses slipping down her nose, “they finally fell asleep over an hour ago.” Levy gave a sigh, “finally.” She hummed as she felt him move, his lips grazing against her neck. His hands moving down the sides of her body before settling on her hips as he moved all the way down. A kiss on her chest and then on her stomach that had become exposed as her tank top moved, and then above where the hem of her pants were. Levy covered her hands with her face, it had been almost three months and they still, not in actuality had sex. “Gajeel.” Her hands reaching down touching his head. It wasn’t that there wasn’t time, or that neither wanted too. But Levy still had some insecurity from the roughness of her pregnancy. In which she was still holding some fat in her stomach area as well as small light, but so obviously there stretch marks.

Of course Gajeel didn’t care, and she knew that but it still was taking her time to feel sexy again. The crying babies of all hours of the night and day didn’t help at all.

He looked up at her giving her a smirk, “yer beautiful.” He said softly causing her face to burn as her hands tightening in is black hair. “don’t worry.” He kissed under her belly button again. His hands pulling her pants down slowly long with her underwear. Revealing the area that had been cut open when she gave birth: her C-section scar. It was healing only slight redness stayed and still protruded slightly. But the doctor had said as time went it would be like it never existed. “thank you” he whispered as he lightly gave the scar a kiss, “thank you.” He traced it, causing Levy to slightly gasp, with his finger as he looked up at her, “thank you Levy.” She could see the tears at the edges of his eyes causing Levy to sit up her hands cupping his face as he moved up closer to her.

“You don’t have to thank me, Gajeel, I wanted to give you a family, she smiled making their foreheads touch, “I want to have a family with you. And I’m so happy that we, I, were able to do this.” She pressed her lips against his for a moment, Gajeel returning the kiss slightly as he closed his eyes. His hands moving to clasped the back of her head bringing her closer to him. “I love you, Gajeel” she breathed as the kiss broke pulling back smiling at him her own tears falling. Levy pulled back wiping her eyes as she laughed, “it seems I’m still so emotional, I guess leftover hormones?”

Gajeel just watched her smiling slightly as his own hand moved up wiping his own eyes, “guess it’s contagious then.” Causing Levy to laugh as he felt her reach over pulling on his shirt to pull him closer to her. As she then laid back onto the bed smiling at him with one of her arms above her head. As he leaned down inches from her face as she spoke again.

“I guess so.”

“Gihee” he laughed as he kissed her again.

She was the woman he loved, the woman that gave him a future to dream about an finally a family for him to hold. And it was something Gajeel knew he would never take for granted ever, as he kissed her. His hand moving down to the area of her stomach again, Levy had given her body and Gajeel would be sure to give her his future.

Always together he had promised her.

Forever


End file.
